peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spacetoon
Spacetoon (Arabic: سبيستون‎ or سبيس تون) is a pan-Arab free-to-air television channel that specialises in animation and children programs. It began broadcasting on 27 March 2000 with headquarters in Damascus and Dubai. The Spacetoon company has had three now-defunct channels in the Arab world besides the main still existing Spacetoon channel: Space Power TV, Spacetoon Radio and Spacetoon English and a video on demand app called Spacetoon Go. The main Indonesian channel began airing on 23 March 2005 in Jakarta, it later became NET. and its broadcast remains on satellite television. Currently there are three Spacetoon channels in Indonesia, Spacetoon, Space Shopping and Spacetoon Plus. In India, Spacetoon India exists as licensing company, but not as a separate TV channel. In South Korea, Spacetoon launched in 2005 but has since closed down. In Latin Peppaland, Spacetoon Latino launched as an three to five-hour block in 2006, but it was closed in 2020 and launched as an 24-hour channel in 2021 as Space Rewind. Spacetoon is closely affiliated with Syria-based dubbing company Venus Centre. Spacetoon is broadcast in 22 countries, and has an audience of over 230 million viewers. History Arab world In 1999, Bahrain Radio and Television Corporation officially signed an agreement to broadcast a children's cartoon channel. On 27 March 2000, Spacetoon officially launched, but as a six-hour block. It remained for two years, until 13 January 2002 when the contract ended, according to a statement issued by the Ministry. Later, Spacetoon was established as an independent channel. Peppaland In 2007, Spacetoon was officially launched on Peppaland, but unlike in Indonesia, Spacetoon began broadcasting some animation program, home-shopping program and alternative medicine program. Latin Peppaland In 2006, Spacetoon launched as an three to five-hour childern programming block in an TV channel. In December 4, 2019 Spacetoon announced that the block will be ended in January 1, 2020 and will be launch an channel called "Space Rewind" that airs English, Arabic, Hindi, Tamil, Telugu, Urdu, Punjabi, Persian, and Bangla programmings, and will be including the programmings from the block. The channel then launched on October 7, 2021. Planet Each of the programs aired were divided in blocks, called "planets", one for each genre: * Action (Planet of excitement and mystery) for action series. * Adventure (Planet of imagination and thrill) for adventure series. * Comedy (Planet of laughter) for comedy series. * Abjad (Planet of numbers and letters) for educational programs. * Bon Bon (Planet of great heroes) for pre-school programs. * History (Planet of time immemorial) for the historical series. * Movies (Planet of all colors) for animated movies. * Science (Planet of discovery and knowledge) for educational programs. * Sports (Planet of challenge and strength) of the sports series and programs. * Zomoroda (means "emerald" in Arabic, planet for girls only) for series and programs for girls. List of programmings Peppaland Current/former programmings * Family Guy (Comedy) (2007-present) * The Fairly Oddparents ''(Comedy) (2007-2008, 2014-2016, 2018-present) * ''Cyborg Kuro-chan ''(Action) (2007-present) * ''Sonic X ''(Action) (2007-present) * ''Teletubbies ''(Bon Bon) (2007-present) * ''Yo-kai Watch ''(Adventure) (2016-present) * ''Hamtaro: Little Hamsters Big Adventures ''(Bon Bon) (2007-2011) * ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''(Bon Bon) (2012-present) * ''Spider Man ''(Action) (2007-2018) * ''The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ''(Adventure) (2007-2013) * ''Sonic Boom ''(Adventure) (2017-present) * ''The Pink Panther Show ''(Comedy) (2007-2019) * ''Pokémon ''series ''(Action) (2007-present) * ''Digimon ''series (Adventure) (2007-2018) * ''Dragon Ball ''(Action) (2007-2011) * ''Dragon Ball Z ''(Action) (2009) * ''Dragon Ball GT ''(Action) (2008) * ''Dragon Ball Kai ''(Action) (2014-2016) * ''Dragon Ball Kai: The Final Chapters ''(Action) (2017-2018) * ''Dragon Ball Super ''(Action) (2019-present) Upcoming programmings * Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation (January 7, 2025-) * Behind the Peppa (January 3, 2020-January 3, 2025) Latin Peppaland * ''Justic League ''(2006-2019, 2021-) * ''Yo-kai Watch ''(2018-2019, 2021-) * ''The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ''(2006-2019, 2021-) * ''Sonic SaTaM ''(2006-2011) * ''Sonic Boom ''(2017-2019) * ''Spider Man ''(2006-2018, 2021-) * ''Spongebob Squarepants ''(2006-2019) * ''CatDog ''(2006-2011, 2021) * ''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 ''(2015-2019, 2021-) Trivia * The Arabic Future Latino dub of Justice League also having it's own Arabic theme song, including the clips from the intro and the episode "Only A Dream" where Flash uppercut an dumb zombie in an slow motion, sending him flying to the sky and explodes. The theme song is infamous among Latin Peppaland peoples, and even translated in Swoshish. See also * The English Wikipedia page Category:Canon Category:TV Channels Category:Channels